2014 Pacific Typhoon Season (Terrence)
The 2014 Pacific typhoon season was an event in which tropical cyclonesformed in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2014, although most tropical cyclones typically developed between May and October. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix Initial seasonal forecasts suggested that tropical cyclone activity during the season would remain generally average. The season began with the formation of Severe Tropical Storm Lingling (Agaton) on January 10, which developed to the west of Palau but reached its peak intensity in the South China Sea. Tropical cyclone activity greatly increased in the month of with several typhoons forming. Fengshen is the season's strongest cyclone so far, with estimated ten-minute sustained winds of 377 km/h (234 mph), and a minimum barometric pressure of 825 hectopascals (24.36 inHg). During September,four systems Fengshen ,14W, Kalmaegi, and Fung-wong crossed the 180th meridian and moved into the basin from the Central Pacific. Timeline of tropical activity in the 2014 Pacific Typhoon season ImageSize = width:980 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2013 till:10/01/2013 color:ST text:"Sonamu" from:06/01/2013 till:13/01/2013 color:TD text:"Bising" from:18/02/2013 till:23/02/2013 color:TS text:"Shanshan" from:20/03/2013 till:22/03/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/04/2013 till:11/04/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:06/06/2013 till:12/06/2013 color:TS text:"Yagi" from:14/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:16/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:TS text:"Leepi" from:19/06/2013 till:24/06/2013 color:TS text:"Bebinca" from:27/06/2013 till:02/07/2013 color:ST text:"Rumbia" from:07/07/2013 till:14/07/2013 color:TY text:"Soulik" from:15/07/2013 till:18/07/2013 color:TS text:"Cimaron" from:18/07/2013 till:20/07/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:26/07/2013 till:03/08/2013 color:ST text:"Jebi" from:05/08/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:TS text:"Mangkhut" from:08/08/2013 till:18/08/2013 color:TY text:"Utor" barset:break from:10/08/2013 till:12/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:16/08/2013 till:24/08/2013 color:ST text:"Trami" from:16/08/2013 till:19/08/2013 color:TD text:"13W" from:18/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:ST text:"Pewa" from:19/08/2013 till:19/08/2013 color:TS text:"Unala" from:20/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:TD text:"03C" from:25/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:ST text:"Kong-rey" from:27/08/2013 till:29/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:28/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:29/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:TS text:"Yutu" from:31/08/2013 till:04/09/2013 color:ST text:"Toraji" from:06/09/2013 till:06/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:06/09/2013 till:07/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TY text:"Man-yi" from:16/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TY text:"Usagi" from:16/09/2013 till:21/09/2013 color:TD text:"18W" barset:break from:19/09/2013 till:27/09/2013 color:ST text:"Pabuk" from:23/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:25/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 color:TY text:"Wutip" from:29/09/2013 till:02/10/2013 color:TS text:"Sepat" from:29/09/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:TY text:"Fitow" from:01/10/2013 till:09/10/2013 color:TY text:"Danas" from:02/10/2013 till:04/10/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:04/10/2013 till:06/10/2013 color:TD text:"Phailin" from:08/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:TY text:"Nari" from:09/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:TY text:"Wipha" from:15/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:TY text:"Francisco" from:17/10/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:TD text:"27W" from:19/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:TY text:"Lekima" from:27/10/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:TY text:"Krosa" from:01/11/2013 till:08/11/2013 color:TD text:"Wilma" from:03/11/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:TY text:"Haiyan" barset:break from:11/11/2013 till:15/11/2013 color:TS text:"Podul" from:18/11/2013 till:18/11/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:TD text:"Lehar" from:03/12/2013 till:04/12/2013 color:TD text:"33W" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December GUYS THIS PAGE IS STILL IN WORKING !!!! STILL IN PROGRASS Category:Past Storms Category:Past typhoons Category:Past typhoon seasons Category:Incomplete typhoon seasons